All of Me
by Kawaii Dream
Summary: Mikaela feels insecure about himself and the creature that he has become. Yuuichirou shows him that there is nothing that isn't beautiful about him. Mikayuu oneshot.


Mikaela is crying, Yuuichirou realizes this.

He decides that he doesn't like that kind of expression on Mika, even though he was still as beautiful as he was without tear-stained cheeks. An urge to comfort his lover bubbles in his chest. He decides to act upon that urge.

Walking over to the blond male, Yuu sits down next to him on the bed, making the mattress lower a bit, the springs creaking beneath them.

"Hey," Yuu says softly, trying desperately to see Mika's beautiful sapphire eyes that held the universe in them. Though that action was deemed useless, as Mika's blond locks prevented him from catching a glance of them, which disappointed Yuu greatly.

There is no response for a few seconds, but Mika slowly looks up at Yuu, tears cascading down his red cheeks. With such a different expression on Mika's face, Yuu feels his heart clench. Where was his lover's beautiful smile?

"Mika," Yuu breathes, his breath hitching in his throat, "Mika, what's wrong?"

Mika merely bites his bottom lip, a fang hooking loosely onto it, looking away. "It's...it's nothing, Yuu."

The raven-haired male doesn't believe it one little bit. He feels a bit hurt that Mika doesn't seem to trust him enough to tell him things, but he's still determined to find out what's going on in that beautiful mind.

"Don't be like that, Mika," Yuu insists, gently reaching out to grab one of the blond's gloved hands. "Please look at me when you're talking to me, I want to see your beautiful eyes."

Their hands intertwine as Mika reluctantly raises his head again, staring into Yuu's vivid emerald eyes. "Yuu...I don't deserve this," he says softly, a fog of sadness in his sapphire hues. "I don't deserve _you._ "

Yuu's eyes widens at the statement, but he shakes his head. "What are you talking about, Mika? Are you an idiot?" He asks, raising a hand to wipe the tears away from Mika's cheeks. "You deserve me as much as I deserve you."

Mika doesn't seem to believe in his words, the expression of insecurity was still written all over his face. "But, Yuu," he says quickly, almost desperately, "My head's underwater, but I'm breathing fine. I'm just a filthy-"

"Vampire?" Yuu cuts in, finishing his question. "I don't care about you being a vampire. What I care about the most is that you're here and you're alive. You're breathing and you're holding my hand, right here, next to me," he gives Mika's hand a reassuring squeeze, smiling at him. "That's all the happiness I could ask for when I thought I was cursed with damnation for all eternity."

His words make Mika's breathing falter as he lets out a shaky breath, giving Yuu a weak smile as more tears fell from his eyes. "Y-Yuu...thank you, Yuu," Mika whispers, leaning forward to let their foreheads touch. "I love you, Yuu. "

Yuuichirou can't help but smile, staring into Mikaela's breathtaking oceanic eyes. "I love you too, Mika. Don't ever leave my side."

Mikaela follows suit, a smile spreading across his lips, "I'd never leave you, not even for the world. If you give me your all, I'll give you all of me."

"You're my downfall, you're my muse," Yuuichirou continues, leaning in to give a small peck on Mika's lips. "Don't worry about changing who you are. No matter what you may be: vampire, human, hell, even some kind of mythical being, you'll always be my alluring Mikaela."

"And you're my worst distraction, my rhythm and blues," Mikaela says, returning the kiss. It lasts longer than just a peck, their lips moving against one another's, both reciprocating each other's actions. The blond pushed Yuu down onto the bed, straddling his hips without breaking the kiss. Only when he runs out of breath and his cheeks are on fire does he lean back, staring down at Yuu's love-filled eyes. "I love you for being yourself, Yuu. The world is beating you down, and I'm around through your every mood. I'll protect you from the world's harms, if you'll let me."

"I'd let you do anything to and for me, Mika. You know this."

Mika laughs, leaning down again for another kiss, this time, their tongues tangle as they battle for dominance. Their fingers once again intertwine.

Moonlight filters into the room through the window, and they were both lost in each other.

For them, there was no one else but each other in this lonely, desolate world.

* * *

 _This is my first time writing a MikaYuu fanfiction, and my first time writing for this fandom._

 _I quickly got addicted to these two, and while listening to 'All of Me' by John Legend, I thought of these two and decided it was the perfect song for them. This is the fluffiest fanfiction I've ever written, I swear. I'm used to writing lots of drama and angst, haha._

 _Please leave a review and favorite if you enjoyed it, I'm contemplating on writing more one-shots for these two. Thanks again!_

 _-K.D._


End file.
